


Assaut La Bastille!

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Abduction, Happy Bastille Day, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson becomes a political prisoner, of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assaut La Bastille!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #14 (La Fete Nationale) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> La Fête Nationale: aka Bastille Day. In honor of the holiday, include France or something French. Or if you really wish, write today's entry in French!

The only scrap of comfort that Watson could derive from his current predicament was that his basement prison was much cooler than the outside.

He shifted position and tried to ignore the manacles chafing his wrists and ankles raw. He lost track of time since his abduction, and his arms were aching from being locked behind his back for so long. His stomach growled and his throat burned from thirst.

He had no regrets, though. The odious government official brought it on himself, participating in such disgusting corruption, and having the gall to attempt to bribe him into not writing up the case that implicated him. The fool should have done his research—did he honestly think a veteran campaigner would just look the other way while this scoundrel robbed his fellow soldiers of their pensions?

Let the bastard do what he will to him; it is too late to avoid scandal now. He had delivered his write-up to the Strand's editors for printing right before he was captured. No matter how he punished Watson for it, the crook's political career is over.

The Doctor's only fear was that the villain's retribution would be visited on Holmes as well...

His reverie was suddenly interrupted by the advancing sounds of constables' shrill whistles, the barking orders of Gregson and Lestrade, the protesting shouts of his captor, and then the loud chopping of wood...

Relief flooded into his weary body as he watched Holmes kick down what was left of the cell door.

"Come to storm the Bastille, have you?"

While Holmes' eyes were still brimming with worry, his mouth curled upwards to match Watson's smirk as he released the doctor from his bonds. "You know my penchant for the dramatic, my dear fellow. It is the fourteenth of July, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia Fun Fact--The Bastille was known for holding political prisoners whose writings had displeased the royal government.


End file.
